


dickpenis

by jihans



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, lol, pls pray 4 kagyeaham and hinata, slight kageyama x sugu i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihans/pseuds/jihans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dick penis dick dick dick dick dick <br/>kageyahmeh likes dick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"kageyuma 1 more!!!!" hinata pant pant like a lil doggy a s he yells. "wtf im sore." kageyahmu answrs back and smacks hinata on the bak of his head. "u look like a lil doggy." kageyhuhman smirky msirk. "huh-" "fuck offf." kageyahm cuts him off. "ok." hinata sad. 

they dunt talk after that. hinata became very sad. he watches kageyamh from afar.

"so ur gun suck my dcik." suguwara smiles and hands ovr some money. "ok." kageyauhm gets money. they go 2 bathroom while hinata get angry. 

he was very angry. he cheated on him!!!!! w ith suguwuckwara!!1!! hinata cud hear suguwara moning loudly. pant pant like a lil doggy. he became more angry and burst open the bathroo. "kegyamuha!!11!!! why do u cheat on me!!!!!" he yells as he cries like a lil bitch who lost his mommy. "why r u sucking hid dick??/???" he wipes tears as sugu look at him dumblyfounded. "huh." sugu remarks. kageyamh look at hinata. "k akkkgeyahma!!!!!" "huh" kegayama look over 2 suguwara. hinata is angry again. "why r u cheating on me?????/??" he sobs. "y OU STUPID FUCK WE WEREN'T DATING IN THE FIRST PLACE." 

ohh. hinata is now _very_ sad. he slaps kageyamha hin hte face. "I h8 ur ass  >:C u have a small dik anyway" he storsm away as sugu glares at kageyamah. "MY DIK IS BIG FUCK OKFF."

they never talk again :((( very sad

 

 


	2. we leearn abt kageyeahman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyamahh's backstory :"(  
> sad  
> 1 kudos 1 prayer

few weeks pass

hintata an kagyeeahham never talked in like. 5 weeks.

suguuwaraara is anger. ">:C." he said 2 himself. he go 2 kageyhama and ask

"why did u suck my dick"  kageyamha look at him with confusion. "what" suguwarawarawara got angry. er. "w h Y DID U SUK MY DICK" kageyamah claspeddselajfd his hands and went like

"for financial purposes" kageyamah sucks on a milk. "wait what the fuck" said suguwarar. "i suck dick 4 financial purpoes."

"wht do u mean" the whitenette ask. kageyamah let out teasr.

"im doing it 4 my mommy" he started 2 cry after that. hah. what a fuckin pussy. when he sob sobbed. suguwara pat his back. ":(" his words full of sympathy. kageayajhm manged 2 smile a little. like 4 little. something like that. some bug started 2 drink kageyamah's tears. haha. i bet his fukin mom likes 2 do that 2.   after like. 2 minutes of sitting there while kageyamah is crying h is ass off, sugurwara stands up and says "u shud explain this 2 hintata. he is sad rn."  kagyeahmah kinda stopped crying. and was like. 

"o yea"

"lmao"

"brb"

"k"

and then kageyamah saw hintat a sucking on some popsicle. hintata didnt see kageyamah. that is good. kageyamaha though.t

"hi"said kageyama

"what" replied hintata. "oh" he added.

silence.

"why do u siuck dick" the question ahs been asked. kageyamah chokes and wonders if hintata will accept him. "im."

"im doing it 4 my mommy" he cries again. what a pussy.

hintata felt. compassion.  _compassion._ like that word ppl use. yes that ghint. hintata proceeds 2 pat pat kagyeamahs back. ":( kageyamah i didnt kno" he hugged him. kageyamah is speecless. he hugged bsac. "ily"

"Ily 2"

":)"

they r friends again

the end

**Author's Note:**

> new fic <333333333 this fic is very sad :((( i cried  
> 1 kudos 1 prayer


End file.
